


Your Family Are Who?

by RealistTash



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Trimberly and Penelope family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Gifted tumblr prompt:"What about this. Penelope is in Salvatore school and there’s is an attack. Trini and Kim help but the others doesn’t know that trimberly has powers so everyone is in shock."





	Your Family Are Who?

**Author's Note:**

> The merge does not exist in this.

Salvatore School. 

A school full of magic, and mystery, and wonder. 

And... other... things. 

Penelope throws her head back against the pillow and stares at the ceiling with a groan, because she's not here to do stupid assignments about school, she's here to do spells and blow shit up. 

Well, that's more Josie's thing, but she's definitely here to trap people in rooms with each other for shits and giggles. 

Hope still hasn't forgiven her.

She's idly tapping the pen against her stomach when her phone vibrates beside her, a phone that she shouldn't have because it's against school rules. A phone that her mom gave her anyway because, 'like hell am I communicating with my daughter through letters that take days'. 

“Hey, mom,” she says as she answers, a light chuckle at the memory. 

Her chuckle drops instantly at the angry tone on the other side of the call, “when exactly were you going to tell us about all the monsters invading your school, Penelope?”

Oh. Oops. “Mom-”

“Don't 'mom' me. We didn't let you go to that school so you could keep secrets from us.” 

If there's one thing worse than an angry Kimberly Hart, it's a hurt and disappointed one. Penelope sighs, “look, it's not as bad as you think, they just want- wait. How did you even find out about it?”

“Billy's been receiving some blips on the radar,” another voice chimes in, “hi, mija.” 

Penelope sags with a smile, “hi, mami. What do you mean? This is a supernatural thing, not an alien thing, how are you getting-”

Kim cuts her off, “they're trying to release something, right? Malivore? What do you think he's going to come after once he's free?”

Realisation hits Penelope deep in her chest. “The crystal,” she whispers. 

“We're getting too old for this shit,” she hears Trini grumble through the phone. 

“We're in our prime, baby,” Kim adds. “Anyway,” she continues after Penelope laughs, “we'll be there in the morning.”

Her eyes widen. “What? No- you can't just- mom-”

“Bye, Penny,” Kim sings as she hangs up the phone.

Penelope groans again as she throws her phone on the bed, her arm slinging over her eyes. 

Fuck. 

-

The school is buzzing with excitement the next morning. Not-so-hushed whispers and rumours about what could only be described as a rainbow flying towards the school and ending at Alaric's office. 

“I hope it's another unicorn!” 

Penelope rolls her eyes, leans against the wall. 

“Don't be an idiot. Unicorns don't use rainbows to travel, that's leprechauns.” 

Another student gasps, “what if it's the Power Rangers?!”

Damn it. 

“Why the hell would the Power Rangers waste their time in Mystic Falls? Come on, Stacey. Just because you have a thing for the Yellow Ranger.”

Gross.

“What do you think, Penelope?”

She rolls her eyes once more with a drawl as she picks at her nails, “I think you should stop acting like children at a Justin Bieber concert.” 

“Well someone is extra grumpy today.”

“Josie's still not talking to her. You know, after the slug thing.”

Penelope snarls, “that's enough.” She smirks as they flinch, before her eyes catch the aforementioned girl, who looks away quickly, catches Lizzie's satisfied grin and her smirk drops into a frown. “I need coffee.” 

-

Alaric Saltzman is every bit as stubborn as Zordon, and Kim is beginning to get pissed off. 

“I appreciate your offer to help, but the school has this under control-”

“You call putting your students in danger 'under control'?” Trini reaches out to stroke the back of Kim's hand at the snark, silently telling her to calm down. 

Jason clears his throat, “Dr. Saltzman, whatever these... monsters are, that's your business, but it is our duty to protect the crystal in Angel Grove, and our readings show that if Malivore is set free, he will be going after it.”

“What even is this crystal?”

“It's life,” Billy chimes in, “well, a piece of life.”

Tommi continues, “and if anyone gets their hands on it, they could use it to destroy the world. Or worse-”

“Rule it,” Zack finishes. “They could literally play God with it. Decide who lives or dies, force people to be their slaves. It would give them more power than you could ever imagine.” 

“And we're not going to stand around and wait until we have to step in to save your ass because you won't let us help,” Kim hisses.

Trini folds her arms, “especially when it comes to our daughter. How could you not think to call us?”

“Penelope is a very capable witch-”

“Damn right she is,” Zack gloats, “my niece is the best.”

Kim smirks. Jason holds back his proud smile in favour of berating Alaric, “you have a school full of powerful people, yet you won't let them help.”

“They are young-”

“We were sixteen,” Trini says. “Maybe if you did let them help, you wouldn't be in this fucking mess and we wouldn't have to find out that our daughter's life is at risk every damn week! What is it going to take for you to let them fight? What happens when an attack comes that you can't control?”

“You're so hot when you're being protective.”

Trini holds back her hum. “Not now, Kimberly.”

Kim bites her lips, “yes, ma'am.” 

Alaric clears his throat, “they all practice defensive-”

“That's not enough,” Zack comments. 

“You can't just come into my school and take over-”

Jason cuts him off and they can see Alaric losing his temper at not being able to finish a sentence. “Actually, that's exactly what we're doing. You're putting, literally, the entire world at risk because you won't let your students learn offense. You are more than welcome to try and stop us, but I would love to see you get through two mothers, three uncles, and one auntie, even without our powers.” 

“I'm sure Penny wouldn't mind locking you in here for a while whilst we sort your mess out,” Tommi winks. 

Alaric doesn't have time to argue any further, because a loud crash comes from outside the office doors, and Jason's chest instantly puffs out. “Suit up.”

-

Penelope chokes on her coffee as six different coloured, armoured suits run into the grand hall following the bang of some idiot werewolves fucking around. 

“Is everybody okay?” Jason asks behind his helmet.

The whispers begin again. “Oh my god, it's really them.” 

“Look at the Yellow Ranger, I bet she's so pretty!”

“Stacey, control yourself.”

Ugh. 

MG shakes at her side, “Peez, the Power Rangers are here. Like, actually here, right in front of us!”

“Yes, Milton, I'm not blind.” She sees them spot her, waves with her fingers on her cup as not to be seen, sees Trini and Kim step forward before Zack stops them as he gives her a quick thumbs up. 

Although no-one answers Jason's question, a quick study of the room informs him what caused the crash, and Penelope sees his shoulders relax. 

Relax, that is, until another, louder crash echoes through the hall, and a somehow both low and high pitched hisses follow beside heavy footsteps.

What?

“Uh, babe.” Penelope hears Kim say to Trini. “Is that a-”

“It's a hydra!” Trini sounds far too excited about the six-headed monster crashing through the hall doors, the doors blocking it's enormous body for the time being. 

Jason stumbles back as the students flee the room with Alaric's orders, all but Penelope, MG, Hope, Lizzie, and Josie. “Guys, get out of here,” Tommi says to them.

“No,” Zack steps in. “We can use them. MG, I need you to run and get the strongest rope you can find, and lots of it. Okay, dude?”

MG gasps, “he knows my name. The Black Ranger knows my name.” 

Penelope rolls her eyes fondly. If only MG knew. 

“So what do we know about hydras?” 

Tommi answers Jason's question as MG runs on demand. “Six heads, six of us,”

“No!” The others in the room stare in shock at Zack and Trini's outburst, but Zack finishes, “if you cut a head off, two more will grow back. We need to find a way to the heart.” 

Kim frowns behind her visor, “how do you know that?”

“Your girl made me study Greek mythology.” 

“We don't have time for this,” Jason says over the rapidly growing hissing sounds. “How are we supposed to get to the heart if we can't go through the heads?”

Penelope straightens from her spot before she looks to the other side of the room, “hey, JoJo, remember that force field we used to practice?”

“That's dark magic,” Lizzie adds frantically, but goes ignored in favour of Josie.

“We couldn't make one strong enough to stop that thing.”

“No,” Penelope shakes her head, “but if you and I say the spell, and Lizzie and Hope say the spell, it should work.” 

Hope purses her lips, “I'm down.” 

Lizzie gapes like a fish, “absolutely not. We are not-”

“Shut up, Lizzie,” Josie says over her, already making her way towards Penelope and takes her hand, her own glowing red as she siphons from her. “This might take a minute.” 

Penelope can't see her mother's expression, but she knows Kim is wiggling her eyebrows at them. Trini nudges her in the ribs before she answers, “we can hold it off for as long as you need.” 

The hydra eventually manages to break down the doors and wall enough so it can fit through, and as Tommi said, one head goes after each Ranger, just begging to be cut off and grow more.

It's quick, it's strong, and each one of them struggle against each head.

They've got a decent sized crowd gathered outside the windows, and students and teachers alike watch the fight in awe.

Watch as the Red, Green, and Black Rangers go in guns blazing. 

Watch as the Yellow and Blue Rangers fight tactically, ducking and jabbing to wear it down.

Watch as the Pink Ranger fucking... plays with the hydra, practically dances around it while she laughs in it's face.

Penelope's mother is ridiculous, but she can't help but smirk with a shake of her head at the antics. 

Everything slows down though, when Zack is knocked to the side and the free head makes it's way behind Trini, and Penelope acts on instinct, removing her hand from Josie's and mumbles a spell that sends a force so strong towards the head, that the head explodes, covers Trini in goo before Trini stomps her foot in Penelope's direction. “Penelope!”

“Sorry! But it was going to-” the hydra grows two heads from the flailing limb and turns it's attention towards Penelope with it's loudest hiss yet. “Shit.” 

“Penny!” Kim jumps over her own attacking head and Tommi quickly takes her place, fighting off two heads as Kim slides towards Penelope and Josie, who apparently acts much faster than Kim, with a giant fireball hitting the hydra, causing it to fall back. “Whoa.” 

Penelope whistles low, “damn, you're getting good at that.” 

Josie blushes before confusion takes over as Kim reaches her hand out to cup Penelope's cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she breathes in reply before she nods towards the fight, “you should get back in there.”

“Your hair looks nice, by the way,” Kim says with a smile in her tone.

“You can thank Josie for that one,” Penelope smirks, Josie once more flushing in embarrassment. Tommi shouts out for Kim, but luckily nobody manages to put two and two together. “Go. We got this.” 

Kim looks between them before she reluctantly nods and runs back, jumps up high and crashes down with a punch so hard multiple teeth fly out of one of the hydra's mouths. 

Josie looks back at Penelope, “do you know them?”

“Uh,” Penelope scratches the back of her neck, “kind of.” 

Before Josie can dig deeper, Hope brings them out of their staring contest, “hey, lovebirds! Are we doing this spell or not?”

Penelope shakes her head, “we need to wait for MG.” 

As though summoned, MG runs back in, in a blur, pants, “what do you want me to do?”

“Tie it's legs while it's occupied,” she answers. 

“Cool, like in Star Wars.”

She raises a brow, “sure.” Shouts over to Hope and Lizzie, “ready?” They nod as Josie takes her hand again, murmur the spell a couple of times before Hope and Lizzie copy them, the force field slowly growing until the hydra fights against it with all it's power to push through. “Now, MG!”

MG makes quick work of tying it's legs up, the heads paying him no mind as they smash against the barrier, and Jason prepares his sword, looks towards Penelope in an unspoken understanding. 

“On the count of three, drop the barrier,” she commands. 

“What? What was the point of even-”

Penelope huffs, “just do it, Barbie!” 

Lizzie gasps as the nickname as Hope smirks at them. Josie rolls her eyes. “One, two-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lizzie stops her, “on three or after three?”

“On three.”

“So like, one, two, drop. Or one, two, three, drop.” 

For fuck- “Lizzie! On three means do it on fucking three, alright? One, two, drop. Okay?”

Trini stops what she's doing, “language!” 

“Every time,” Penelope mumbles to herself. “Right, are we good?” Lizzie nods. “Are you sure? Don't need another couple of minutes to talk through it?” Penelope chuckles when she sees Lizzie mouth 'Satan' and Josie squeezes her hand in warning, although there's an amused grin gracing her lips. “Okay, one.... two.... three!”

They drop the spell, and the hydra instantly tries to step forward, but falls over the rope and the weight of it causes the entire building to rattle, but Jason wastes no time in plunging his sword deep into it's chest, drags it down for good measure through the ear-shattering sound the hydra emits in agony, keeps the sword wedged deep and twist it until the jerks and tremors fade, until he knows for sure it's dead. 

Those in the room sag in relief, and both Penelope and Hope stumble. She always forgets how much energy siphoning takes out of her. 

Josie is by her side immediately, holds her up with an arm around her waist and apologises quietly, but Penelope waves it off. 

A blur of pink and yellow are in front of her in a flash, fussing over her much to Josie's bewilderment, and Penelope snorts. “Guys, I'm fine. Stop it.” Although Kim steps back a little, Trini moves forward, takes Penelope out of Josie's arms and squeezes her in a hug. “Ow,” she says weakly and Trini leans back, “amour.” 

“Damn. Sorry, mija.”

“Mija?” Oh right, Josie. 

Penelope stands with a sigh and rubs at her forehead, “might as well give the people what they want.”

The people being the students that are making their way back into the hall. The students that gasp in shock and awe as Jason nods and the Rangers drop their amour, revealing their identities. 

Because of course the entire school knows who each of Penelope Hart's family are. Every single Ranger has had more than a few compliments sent their way whenever they've come to visit her. 

“Your family are the Power Rangers? Damn, Peez, way to keep a secret!” MG jumps restlessly on his spot as Zack laughs in his direction, loving the attention on him as he offers to sign autographs. 

Josie hasn't said anything, simply stares blankly. Luckily, Trini comes to Penelope's rescue. “Don't blame her for not telling you, she had to keep it a secret for everyone's safety.” 

“Oh my god, Stacey, the Yellow Ranger is Penelope's mom. You've been crushing on Penelope's mom. She's going to kill you.”

“Shut up, Richard.” 

Kim chuckles beside her as Trini's cheeks turn red, but Penelope can't look at anything other than Josie. “JoJo...” 

Trini tilts her head at Kim, a silent way of telling her to give them a minute and they join the other Rangers. “You could've trusted me with it, Pen.” 

“I know,” she says softly, “I wanted to tell you, but... it's not my secret to tell, and if there was any chance that something after the crystal found out who I was, they'd use me against them, and if I wouldn't budge, they'd go after the people I love. I couldn't take that risk.” 

Josie blinks. “L-love?”

“You really should read the letter,” Penelope plays with her. 

“Kid!” Penelope's suddenly lifted into the air. “You were amazing out there!”

Penelope laughs as she's put back on the ground, “thanks, uncle Zack.”

He hugs he after he puts her down, “I miss you.”

“I miss you guys, too.” 

“Josie.” Oh no. “When are you going to forgive this idiot for making a stupid decision and give her another chance?”

“Auntie T, please don't,” she groans, eyes slamming shut, as Tommi laughs. 

She feels a hand slip into her own before her eyes slowly open to see Josie giving her a soft smile. “Are you going to introduce me to the Power Rangers, or not?” 

Penelope looks at her in awe, in hope, in promise. 

Nothing distracts her from Josie's eyes. Nothing. Not the arguing between Jason and Alaric over taking the artefacts back with them to ship. Not Zack boasting about all the cool fights they've had. Not her moms giving her knowing looks. Not the students of the school trying to talk to her. 

Not even Trini and Kim telling her that they're going to be staying at the school for a while to keep an eye on things until they're confident Alaric is teaching them offensive magic. 

Actually. “You are not!”

“Sorry, Penny,” Kim shrugs, not sounding sorry at all, “we're going to be all up in your life.”

Trini winces, “please don't talk like that. But she's right, we aren't going anywhere.” 

Penelope groans as she slumps her head on Josie's shoulder before Josie chuckles as she strokes through Penelope's hair. 

“You're so screwed, Stacey.”

“Fuck. Off. Richard!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Prompt gifted to me by https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies or @5ivebyfive on tumblr. Please check her work out, she's awesome.


End file.
